


Waking Up to Survive

by MMT9060



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Self-Harm, family is life to reader, heavy hints on depression, idk what else to add, might renew this once i get it all together, reader has borderline personality disorder, reader tries not to give up, reader with self-depricating humor, too much swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMT9060/pseuds/MMT9060
Summary: you decide to join the military when a sudden shop robbery from one of your many jobs happened had caused you to end up in a situation where you meet a familiar cyborg ninja who had saved your life. And now your part of the new Overwatch where you walk down a path to save others while not forgetting to save yourself in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! MMT9060 here! I am very new to making fanfiction and you could clearly see that this is my very first time making one. so please please please forgive me if there is anything wrong with this but I will try as much as possible to make you guys enjoy reading this! also if you are not into a negative perspective of a story then please back out as early as you can, for those who will stay and read on, I salute you. ENJOY!

 

The morning had come before you even had time to sleep. Well, you tried. But you can’t find it within yourself to knock out and make love to your bed, so you spent your time playing and grinding your character’s level to thirty where you can get a free farming lot. Leaning back on your chair, you decided to give yourself some time to think and look back.

It's been three years or so since you've last attended college. You took a course that you truly loved and it aligned well with the skills you have at your disposal. Thinking back on it, you never got to finish that last semester. If you had, then you've probably graduated with a degree already and working on a job that could showcase the multiple school and self-made projects you've made. But such a tragic twist of events had you coming to a halt in your studies.

Your father was in a different country, had no job and was on stand by, the company he worked in was on the verge of bankruptcy. Your mother was a housewife and the stress of it made her mad but she stayed strong for you. Your siblings? They were out of the country also, minding their own problems with their own families. And you can't blame them either, you fully understood that their family is the outmost priority than you right now. But from time to time they would inquire about you and mother and father and lend out a helping hand, no matter how small it is.

You were grateful for that help and attention, even though it was more directed to the parents, at least you were remembered, that's all it mattered for you. Your friends were many but only a few bothered to stay beside you when times were rough, you were extremely grateful for that, the company of your friends pushed you through that and even helped you out on finding part time jobs.

Your father came home last year when his waiting was fruitless, the company he worked in was taken back by the government to pay back the debt it owed.

So you tried taking on even more part time jobs as much as you can, to help around with the bills and daily necessities for you and your parents, and also not risking them into using the investments they've made in the past few decades on you. You keep saying that you’d rather want that they’d spend it on themselves and on their upcoming retirement.

It was almost one in the morning, you crashed into the softness of your bed after a whole day of shifting from one job to the next, feeling the exhaustion and a wave of anxiety washed over you, you were surprised that you haven't keeled over from all of it.l The first thing that came into your mind was the thought that no matter how many part time jobs you'd take, it wasn't enough and it will never be, and you knew that.

You tried so much not to turn yourself to the possibility that walking down that path could mean a way for you and your parents to live comfortably while you sacrifice yourself, so you can repay the things that your mother and father did to get you where you are right now.

And you decided right then and there with determination that you would walk down the path of a soldier(you also thought of prostitution but you laughed it off.). It didn't matter if you would come to like it or not, all you know is that you had to take this and move forward.

\------------

A week after that night and a whole lot of juggling around to balance on your jobs. You've begged your bosses and managers to give you a day off so you can check with one of the military recruitment centers on the requirements in joining. Some agreed easily saying that you needed it while others were stubborn at first then reluctantly gave in to your persistence when it didn't die down. You also told them that you would work two folds the next day.

'What am I hesitating for?' You thought to yourself as you stood in front of the building, exhaling out the nervousness from your body, you walked in determined.

From the boorish gray outside look to a very calm and strict atmosphere on the inside. You whistled softly at the difference, the walls were lined up with posters of previous heroes who would sacrifice themselves for their country, letters and messages of people whose loved ones who DIA-d* or MIA-d* and wanted other people to know what they feel, recruitment papers and pamphlets also joined the fray in one corner. You approached that particular space wondering if the requirements was posted there also.

'Aha.' A small smile began on your face as you tapped at the recent recruitment paper plastered on top of old ones. You took out your phone and took a picture of the requirements. Then something caught your attention as you tucked away your phone in your pocket, one-fourth of a very familiar symbol poked itself out of the top corner of the papers placed on top of each other.

One by one you took out the pins the held each of it and you set them aside by the table that was conveniently placed right beside you.

“Huh…” you looked up at the old Overwatch recruitment poster, there you could see Commander Jack Morrison proudly looking up in the sky while Tracer, Mercy, Reinhardt, Ana, and a few more stood in really cool poses that made it look like the patience of the cameraman(or woman) was worth taking all those shots.

“Wow, it has been a long time since I last saw that.” a filtered voice came up from your left, surprised, you whipped your head to the source of the voice and almost took a step back.

“Uh?” raising an eyebrow, you weren’t sure how to respond to the cyborg whose body had green accents and was carrying a small duffel bag on his back. “I guess…” you regained composure and went back to looking at the old thing on the wall.

“It was really sad when they disbanded after that incident.” you hummed in thought and unconsciously break out into a sad smile. “They really kept the streets here safe.”

The other hummed along to what you said and adjusted the bag. “You will not be seeing the last of us.” he casually reached out and ruffled your hair. It was as if the two of you had been friends for a long time and you accidentally leaned in into the gesture before you caught yourself in surprise.

And for the second time of the day, you whipped your head again to face the stranger, only to find that he had somehow disappeared without a trace.

“That was…” you walked from your spot to the door, peeking outside, having no sight of the stranger that talked to you. “Really weird.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your all time favourite cyborg ninja comes to your rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is here! I was gonna post this yesterday but I had other priorities to do. ENJOY READING! there will be some things I will point out.  
> ______ = will be your name / nickname in texts, I kept it blank that way so you guys can fill it up with your own imagination.  
> (y/n) = your name  
> (l/n) = your last name

“You better not start slacking off after I gave you that day off yesterday!” one of your bosses from the many jobs you were taking, yelled at you from the back of the dvd shop when you arrived for your shift.

 

 _What did you do?_ You mouthed those words at your partner in your night shift,Florita,that arrived earlier than you.

 

“Don’t look at me like that (y/n), I just got here before you.” she shrugged her shoulders and closed her locker shut. “Apparently he’s been like that since morning.” she told you as she pinned her name on her uniform.

 

“Wow, must be something _serious_.” you said exaggerating the last word as you changed into your uniform.

 

“He’s been on fumes.” Florita rolled her eyes and leaned against her locker. “Why? Because the shipment for the latest porn videos haven’t arrived yet.”

 

“You serious?” you asked while you placed away your belongings.

 

“Yep” she simply responded.

 

“Just for a shipment of _porn videos?_ ”  you asked again with a squint in your eyes.

 

“Ye----p” she confirmed while looking at her nails.

 

You sighed deeply while rolling your eyes. “Let’s just hope that we don't get stuck aligning them on the shelves in the pink room.” shuddering at the thought of going inside that insanely pink room that held and hid all the porn videos from minors and being stuck their for an hour or so trying to arrange them by genre. “Might as well get blinded by all the obnoxious pink lights in there.” you shut your locker and pinned your name on your uniform.

 

“I will deduct your pay, ladies!” the boss growled as he banged on the door as the two were about to  leave the room.

 

\------------

 

Sitting alone at the counter while watching a movie play above you, You were left alone to tend to it while your friend, Florita, went to the bathroom. Her stomach has been acting up she says. So you agreed and let her on her way.

 

Doodling on a piece of paper, you were completely bored out of your mind while waiting for her. You decided to send her a message to bother her in the bathroom

 

______: _how long does it take for 1 person to poop?_

 

Flower Power: _as long as it takes 4 me to let it all out._

 

_______: lololol wat dahell man. TMI._

 

Flower Power: _(y/n), you dearest_ _betch, you asked._

 

You grinned at the short banter you guys sent to each other when the bell from the entrance caught your attention. You took a few more seconds to text her before giving the customer your attention.

 

______: _bother u l8tr._

_customer alert._

_hurry up._

 

Flower Power: _JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TO CONCENTRATE ALREADY_

 

______: _ya well, I could concentrate on my studies but look where I am 3 years later._

 

Flower Power: _OMAIGAHD Y R U LYK THIS._

Snickering, you then placed your phone in your pocket and the customer whom you have been trying to find, cannot be seen anywhere you first saw him, the only thing you remembered about the person was that his hoodie was up and for some reason, kind of cautious.

 

You left the counter and decided to follow him with your eyes when you suddenly lose sight of him. He had turned a corner and was standing by the porn and horror aisle. You were completely observed in him when you didn’t notice that someone else has entered and started to tinker with the cash register. You were taken out from your focus when you heard Florita yelled at the person who had the cash register open and a jingle of coins was placed into something. You tried to go back to the counter when someone had kicked you from the back.

 

“Come on man! Let’s move it!” the accomplice called for the other as they bolted out the store’s door. You scowled at yourself for losing focus, without second thoughts, you ran after them and was able to catch one of them by the hoody.

 

But lo and behold, you had tripped on something, it was a moment of “Okay, who the fuck left this here.” luckily, you didn’t let go of your hold on the hoodie and manage to drag the kid down with you. “Let go of me, you ugly bitch!” he yelled and you frowned “That was totally uncalled for.” you reached out with your other hand and grabbed his shoulder “I know that already.” his companion stopped a few feet away from the two of you. Debating whether to help or get help.

 

As if on cue, a car parked in front of one of the alleyway entrances and some gangly looking teens came out and rushed at you, one of them had pulled the kid away and another kicked you in the face.

 

You weren’t surprised at all when the kick had made you fly and smacked you right into a pile of garbage bags. The teen who had kicked you had cybernetic enhancements where his original legs are, and is now walking up to you. “Oh look, a place where you belong.”

 

Grinning weakly and trying to focus your sight on him, you spat out some blood “No shit, It is pretty comfy.” you muttered sarcastically and tried to lift your head when instead, you felt a sharp pain on your stomach where the bastard had landed another kick. You lurched forward and helplessly covered your stomach in an attempt to lessen the impact of another kick coming.

 

Then a flash of green came into your view, and there stood your savior, you couldn't pinpoint where you’d seen this person. But you were comforted at the sight of the green accents on their body; Then and there you knew you were in good company now. The other stood still for a few more minutes before trying to make you sit up properly. While your savior had their back turned the same teen had appeared from behind and was preparing for a kick. “watch-” you tried to warning but got cut off from a throbbing pain on your face. Despite of that, the cyborg was already aware and had lifted a shorter sword and sliced upwards where the teen’s feet came down

 

“You should learn when to retreat or attack.” the filtered voice said in a dark tone and you were then reminded of the cyborg from the military’s recruitment center. “Since it is already clear who has won.” the attacking teen screamed as he fell backwards, clutching at his enhancement where one-fourth of it was cut off. The group of minors hurriedly dragged their injured member away from you and the half-omnic. ' _Thank God, they finally fucking left.’_ you thought to yourself, you vision was slowly getting blurry and you felt like you could faint any moment. “Do not push yourself too hard.” the other warned you as he lifted you gently from your trashy seat. You shakily scoffed “I could barely stand…” you paused to breath properly “And you’re telling me to be careful.”

 

“Better than telling you to stay put.” he countered.

 

“Its where I belong.” you joked as he settled you down against a wall. “and I was totally comfortable.”

 

“Did the impact from the kick affected your brain too much?” he asked sarcastically on his knees. “Can’t you smell yourself?”

 

“Can’t. Was busy trying not to die to a bunch of kids who ran off with the shop’s money.” you said in one sentence while giving him an exhausted grin.

 

His expression was unreadable when you finally looked up at his face. If there was one, since you were just staring at a full-faced mask that hid a face underneath, key note: if there was one. He finally made some movement by looking down at the ground for a few seconds then lifted his head up to look at the night sky, as if it was a sign of defeat or a sign of ‘I-can’t-believe-you’ or both. Your cyborg hero finally stood up and began to talk to himself or to someone, you weren’t sure but you didn’t care, you felt the pull of blacking out and decided to give in to it.

 

When he looked back at you, you didn’t notice the panic he had at the thought that he lost you; before he checked if you were still breathing. A sleek black car had arrived at the same entrance your attackers did, “Do not worry, I will take care of you.” the green accented cyborg said, when he felt you stir the moment he lifted you up again from the ground and placed inside the car.

 

By the time you settled down, completely unaware that you were being transported to a place that will surprise the wits out of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I might be really busy the next few days, its almost the end of the semester for me and exams and projects are a bitch. so updates may take longer than expected. so please bear with me!
> 
> Please dont forget to leave a comment, kudos, or anything you want! thank you~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're about to meet everyone's favourite British hero! and Genji drops by to check up on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD. sembreak is here and all but that doesn't mean that I'm completely out of the woods yet. I still have so many projects to finish and pass before the new semester starts. 
> 
> But here's the latest chapter! sorry for the wait and ENJOY! <3
> 
> p.s. I think i forgot to add in the tags that this will be a slow burn fanfic. so the R18 parts will have to wait. XD

You woke up with a jolt when you felt something stab you in the arm. A fair-skinned, blonde hair and a blue-eyed woman in a doctor’s coat came into your field of vision; She had this look of concern on her face. “You’re finally awake!” she exclaimed happily as she continued with the needle on her hand, that now contained your blood. You tried to speak up but the throbbing pain on your face made you think twice about it, you gingerly placed your hand on top of the part where it was swollen and wrapped with bandages. The other eyed you silently and took some time before she could open her mouth

“I was worried earlier since you’ve suffered a broken jaw and cheek bone, fortunately no concussion in the head.” she gave you a warm smile and you could only nod your head meekly. _‘Wow, I thought for sure I had one.’_ you thought.

“But you also suffered a few broken ribs but all in all, nothing serious happened as well. It would be best if you rest here for three more days, if you’re not healed by then, a week at most and a few more tests.” the doctor explained to you. You raised both eyebrows at her, “Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!” she placed a hand above her chest, “My name is Doctor Angela Ziegler.” she took your hand with both of hers. It spread a warm feeling to your chest. “You’re very lucky to be alive right now, one of our agents was coincidentally patrolling your area.”

“I… see.” you managed to croak that one answer out, but in return, your jaw felt like it could lock itself any moment “Can I ask for water?” Satisfied with your answer, Angela picked up a holopad that contained your reports and walked off behind a white curtain to get water. So you took it as a queue to examine your room, white walls and white tiles. _‘A stereotypical hospital room, alright.’_ you thought and a sudden realization hit you hard. _‘Wasn’t that...Mercy?’_ you turned your head and earned yourself a crack from your neck. The other returned to your bedside with a cup of water in hand _‘Holy fucking shit, it is.’_

The door to the room you’re staying at suddenly opened with a loud bang, “Hey Doc! Is she alright? I heard from Genji that she took quite a beating!” a skinny brown haired woman with a British accent barged in. _‘It’s Lena Oxton, IT’S MOTHERFUCKING TRACER.’_ you thought out loud, you gasped at what you just accidentally said out loud. Tracer laughed at you and your sudden outburst at recognizing her.

“Cheers love! The Cavalry’s here!” she winked at you as she did her signature pose and saying. Your fangirl self died a little inside. _‘thank you for this blessing.’_ you thought as you made a small victory fist.

She zipped to your bed the second you looked away. “So how are you?” she asked you cheerily, “You sure look like hell!” she commented on your appearance.

“Ahem.” Mercy coughed into her hand and glared at the British woman. She reached to you with the cup of water in hand.

“Sorry about that.” Tracer grinned sheepishly at Mercy.

You laughed softly as you took the cup from the Swiss doctor “I know, I just got back from the place.” you tried to ignore the pain. “But I guess, it did leave me a few things to remember.”

Another knock came and all three of you looked at the direction of your new visitor. “Doctor Angela?” the person from last night came into view “I have come by to check if she has woken up.” he turned his head and noticed that you were sitting up. “I see, that she has already.”

“y/n, This is Genji, the one who saved you from last night’s robbery.” Mercy explained as she placed a hand on your shoulder. _‘O. M. G. it’s THE Genji Shimada. I knew he was familiar last night.’_ You felt your fangirl side rise up again as you placed your now empty cup on the provided bedside table.

“Why are you wearing a mask?” You innocently asked, the room was suddenly filled with tension, you could tell when Tracer and Mercy looked at you with complete shock. You eyed both of them back and forth, completely oblivious to what you just did. “I mean, are you breathing fine in that? Won’t it be hot? Won’t you suffocate in there?” you bombarded them with questions.

Genji laughed out loud, it was a hearty laugh, one that made your heart skip a beat and give a slight warmness to your face, but at the same time you heard a bit of sadness in it, you swear you did. “I like her!” Genji claimed through broken laughing. Tracer and Mercy both sighed in relief, you don’t know in what relief but they did. “It’s nice to see that you’ve lightened up, Genji.” the doctor said 

“I am a different man, Doctor.” Genji said and walked towards you. “I have not been given the honor to know your name.” he playfully said to you.

“Oh! I--” you bit your tongue, embarrassingly enough to actually warrant another laughing fit from Genji. “I really like this girl!” he heaved.

You laughed awkwardly along. “Glad my sorry assed self could make you laugh.” you shrugged along to what you said. Genji reached out and placed his hand on your head, it was such a delicate touch that you found yourself inclining into it. Were you deprived from such gestures that you unconsciously leaned into it? At that thought, you pulled yourself away from him. You didn’t notice that it actually made Genji wonder and at the same time slightly hurt from your sudden withdrawal, but he never showed any signs, for he was glad for his mask. “What is your name?” he simply asked

“y-y/n…” you timidly said, you wondered how you were suddenly acting like a shy anime schoolgirl that you’ve watched from those school-life animes; clearing your throat, you tried once again. “Y/n L/n.” you said with confidence.

“Well then, I’ll leave you three to talk.” Angela finally said when she assessed that the situation didn’t go south. “I still have another patient to attend to.” she reasoned as she took your holopad and another holopad from a table before leaving the room.

And at that, all three of you were left alone. “Hey y/n?” Tracer called out to you “What made you think of chasing after those robbers?” she asked you this out of the blue, which caught you off guard. “Didn’t you think of the consequences, love?”

“I actually did.” you tilted your head and looked up at the ceiling, as if that held the answers to the other’s questions. “I mean, if I could chase them down and get the money back. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about my payment, since me and another person was on shift that time.” you paused again to think “If it was another person, then my wage would be minimally affected.”

“You are working?” Genji asked this time. “You seem like the type to be focusing in school more than working.”

“I did go to school.” you emphasized the word “did” with a hand motion. “But that was 3 years ago. and now I’m just working to help my family.” you explained, the cyborg noticed your sad look, it was a split second before it disappeared into a smile. “I don’t mind, I’d really love to finish college and get a degree but things happened and life just had to fuck me in the ass.” you laughed softly.

The two laughed along with you when you joked about life being a total ass. Your stomach growled in the most inhumanely loudest way it could possibly could to make you notice the hunger you have. “Oh wow, I guess I just got a miscall from my stomach.” laughter erupted from all three of you. You wondered what time it was and checked at the table clock beside you on the left. It was seven-thirty in the evening “Oh shit. How long was I out?” you asked them.

“From what I have heard from Angela.” Genji placed a hand under his chin and looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember what the doctor said to him. You found this gesture adorable enough to let a smile creep on your face. “You’ve been out for two days and a half.” he finally looked at you and the smile on your face quickly faded. “Oh no…” you took a moment for this to sink in. “My parents would be looking for me right now.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, love!” Tracer butted in. “We actually contacted them and made sure that you’ll be back in their arms after you’ve recovered!” she beamed you a smile. _‘How can someone be so bright?’_ you thought as you squinted your eyes at her. _‘The gods have truly blessed me today.’_  

You stomach growled again in protest for delaying the offering of foods. “I should eat something but…” you trailed off your sentence. “How do I get food? Am I allowed to leave the room to get food? Or do I wait or something?” you told them your concerns.

“Easy!” the brown haired woman grabbed you by the shoulders and grinned at you. “We take you to where all hungry people gather!” she winked at you.

“Uhm… okay?” you finally answered and threw aside the blanket, you were in a breezy and flimsy hospital clothes _‘Well, R.i.p. Clothes.’_ you thought. Swinging your legs to the side, you softly placed your feet on the cold floor and noticed a pair of slippers, you slipped them on. Genji noticed through the spaces in your hospital gown that your back had scars, he made no comment and promptly look away for accidentally invading your privacy.

You rubbed your arms together, trying to create friction for warmth “It sure is cold in here…” you muttered, Lena was able to catch on to what you said. “I’ll be right back!” Tracer said and zipped out of the room, you finally get to see one of your heroes’ powers first hand and you were completely amazed by it that you weren’t able to recover quickly from your admiration when the small woman came back and draped an old green jacket over your shoulders.

“Wait, is that my jacket?” Genji asked and pointed at you when you slid in and finally zipped up, you were in complete bliss over the warmness the clothing gave you.

“It was the only thing I could find by the drying area outside the training range that’s dry.” Tracer reasoned. “Just let the poor girl wear it for now!” Tracer ruffled your hair and you innocently stared at genji.

The cyborg ninja could only gave you both a sigh “Fine. Only for now.”

A soft knock came and the swiss woman walked in “I take it that you’re taking her to the dining hall?” she asked the other two in a tone you were not sure whether she was mad or tired at the same time.

“I’m sorry!” you quickly said “I was hungry and I didn’t know where to get food. I don’t even know if I am allowed to leave the room to get food…” you reasoned out to the doctor while defending the other two. “They were just trying to help me.”

Mercy laughed softly into her hand “I’m not mad or anything” she looked at you with her tired blue eyes, but they seem to sparkle at the moment. “I guess as long as you’re with them, I don't mind.” she lifted her hand and pushed aside her coat’s cuff and looked at her watch “I was about to ask someone to bring you food but I think that this is a good idea that you should walk around to gain some muscle strength back.” she explained and it was true, your body felt weak and ached all over.

“Alright! It’s time for dinner!” Tracer pumped her fists into the air and helped you out of bed, with Genji on the other side of you, supporting you by helping you stand. The two of them patiently guided you out of the room and into the halls, you smiled softly to yourself _‘this is too good to be true…’_ you thought about when was the last time something came into your shit ass life. _‘This is really scary.’_

And at that you pushed away the negativity from your mind and just focused on getting to the dining hall to finally get some food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally sure when will be the next time i could update on this but I'll try being fast as much as possible! also I'm working on another Genji/reader fanfic...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> IM A SUCKER FOR THE CYBORG NINJA OKAI??? FIGHT ME. joke. 
> 
> look forward to the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? leave a comment, kudos, or anything you prefer! be sure to stay tune for more! and thank you for reading!


End file.
